Jake Summers
'Jake Summers '''is the leader of the Jocks and one of the two main antagonists featured in the [[Transferred To Bullworth (TheToughGuy)|''Transferred To Bullworth]] reboot written by TheToughGuy. Unlike John Maciel who appeared in the original story by Westside JDM, Jake is an original character to the reboot. Appearance Jake has short, dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He also has large muscle, probably due to the steroids that he's been taking to make himself even better on the field. Background Jake was born in San Fierro and was raised by his father who was a homosexual. During different parts of his life, his father had many different boyfriends that lived with them until they broke up. Since Jake never lived with or even met his mom at any point in his life, he didn't know how women acted or functioned while growing up. He wasn't gay like his father was, but he wasn't familiar with women either. When Jake was five years old, he decided that he wanted to play sports and so throughout the years he played baseball, basketball, soccer, hockey, and his most favorite sport of all, football. Throughout his middle school years, he was the team captain and quarterback. He was so good that he earned scholarships. A lot of them were good offers, but there was one that really peaked his interest: playing for the Bullhorns at Bullworth Academy. After he finished the eighth grade, Jake's father then transferred him to Bullworth to pursue his dreams of playing football. When he first started trying out for the football team, the coach knew that Jake had potential and so he made him both the captain of the team and quarterback. It was during this time that Jake met Cameron Joseph and started going out with her. There was some rough times between the two, but they managed to pull through. Prior to coming to Bullworth Academy, Jake swore to himself that if he were to become the most popular kid on campus that he wouldn't let fame and popularity get into his head. But unfortunately, he has let it get into his head. With his popularity and a mutual friendship with John Maciel, Jake is one of the most influential people on campus and will get away with almost anything. Anything including harassing the Nerds' leader, Craig Smith. Personally Jake is one of the most popular people on campus like his girlfriend Cameron. However unlike Cameron, he is downright mean and will harass people whenever he feels like it. He usual target is the Nerds' leader, Craig Smith. Jake sometimes beats on him, give him wet willies, wedgies and even sometimes a swirly. Cameron always tells him to stop bullying, but Jake usually shrugs her off and continues to do so. When it comes to his girlfriend Cameron, Jake is very overprotective of her. When he notices another guy looking at his girlfriend or talking to her, he will go up to that other guy and intimidate them. Cameron of course finds this very annoying and sometimes talks to him about his over-protectiveness. Being popular has it's perks, but it also has its downsides. One of Jake's biggest fears is that people will find out that his dad is gay and that they'll question his sexuality. His other fear is that he'll screw up his future somehow, from either getting an injury or having his scholarship suspended. But he usually cast those thoughts aside and focus on life and it has to offer in the moment. Trivia * Jake Summers is loosely based on TheToughGuy's older brother as they both share some similar traits. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction